


The Lost Thing

by DarkElf



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gen, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Slash, Other, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkElf/pseuds/DarkElf
Summary: Its a personal thing on a big website,everything is original





	The Lost Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is short prolog that will literally last a minute in my animation

Prologue

It was the first time they opened their eyes. Scanning their small pod, they went through their database, to only find one mission.Kill subject #16548. She was identifiable by scent, and responded to "Poe Ender." Strange.1254 hadn't a recollection of an Ender in their database, nor a way to kill the intended target.They furrowed deeper into their database and found her relations, and where to find the recipient. SO she set off, with one purpose, and no recollection of anything else but their Database, and their Creator, Sappho.


End file.
